An unlikely hero
by Queen Chaika
Summary: Usually a Prince saves the princess, but the tables are now turned.
1. Chapter 1

In most stories, there is a prince of which saves a princess. Enduring many trials to see their female rescued and alive. Well, in this story. It's different. It's about a sanctified hero who doesn't save a princess, but instead a prince because the hero of this story is Princess Zelda herself. Link, the normal hero, was actually captured.

You see, Ganon from the past was turned into Stalfos and waited for the incarnation. When he finally came around, he raised it. Never showing any part of his body, and always wearing a mask, he raised the young child. Telling him to avoid the enemy, "Link", or capture them if possible. The young Ganon eventually came into power, used his triforce of power to find the reincarnated Link, and lock him in a dungeon. Now, he thought, nobody could stop him. Zelda thought differently when she heard the news.

Zelda was mending to her garden when her guardian, Impa, walked in with a tear on her cheek. Zelda instantly knew something was up, dropped her bundle of flowers and ran over to her, hugging her tight. Impa held Zelda out, looking into her eyes, and begin.

"Link…has been captured. I just found out myself, and we have no idea where he is. I was asked to not inform you, but seeing as he is your childhood friend, I had to. Forgive me, your highness." Impa stated, bowing in respect.

You see, Zelda found Link alone when he was 4 years old. Being the caring girl she always has been, she talked her Father into finding him a home. Ever since then, the couple hung out every weekend. Link eventually joined Knight Academy and was able to spend more time with Zelda due to that.

When Zelda heard the devastating news, she quickly thanked Impa, and ran to her room. As much trouble as she was about to get in, she had to do this. She grabbed a couple of outfits, some tools (Needles, shurikan, poison, kunai, etc) and snuck out of the castle. Her quest to save the man she loved was about to begin.

Link opened his eyes, feeling instantly cold metal against his skin, holding his arms up. His muscles aching from having to stay within the position for a long time, he sighed. His eyes already adjusted to darkness from being closed, he looked around. Seeing arm shackles around the room and skeletons on the ground, he realized he was in a dungeon. Something didn't feel right now, why would someone capture him? Before he had time to think it through, a shadowy figure appeared in front of his cell. He instantly knew it was Ganon.

Zelda was walking through town with a black hood on. It was the middle of the night when she decided to make her escape, but didn't want to be seen. She stayed close to the walls and moved silently, making sure to avoid anything of which would give her location away. She turned a corner, and saw the gate. She was home free, and started running. Right before she got to it though, a light shined upon her.

"Shit!" She thought, realizing one of the guards of caught her. Thinking quickly, she jumped into the shadows and quickly transformed into the form known as Shiek, and walked out with her hands up. The guard came down, spear in hand with another guard behind him, holding a torch to light up the area.

"Who are you and state your business of being out so late" The guard barked, spitting in poor Zelda's face. With a deep voice, she replied "I am Shiek. I work for the royal family, carrying out missions of which require great skill to hide. My clans have worked for them for many of years, and have done anything of which they requested. Even assassinations." The guard looked at the Shiekah symbol on her clothing, around the breast area, and waved her off.

"Just be care out there, anything could happen!" The guard said while walking back to his post. Zelda sighed in relief and walked to the gate. Putting her hands together and concentrating hard, she activated magic within her hands and feet. Using this, she put both hands on the wall, followed by a foot, followed by the other foot. Long story short, she was able to crawl up the wall. While climbing, she saw many things of which are not normally seen. Bugs entering and exiting cracks and plants sprouting in the most unusual places.

She eventually reached the top, jumped over, and landed with a thud. Still moving silently, she started her long journey across Hyrule. She knew a person, a certain one, of which she would have to visit. The only person of which she would be able to get an answer from.

Zelda walked into a cave with a torch, lighting the way in front of her. She saw at a small stone table what looked like a dead person. Still in her Shiek form, she walked forward and sat opposite of this person. Reaching deep into her pocket, being careful to not stab or poison herself, she grabbed to rupees and placed them on the table. The other person quickly snatched them as her eyes lit up.

"You shall have to travel within a tree, that will lead to a volcano. Cooling the lava with ice, and swim with the fish. Eventually in a forest will you meet an otherworldly being, and they shall guide you the rest." Said the creature, slowly losing the light from their eyes. Zelda heard her mission, grabbed her torch, and left. Knowing of only one forest within the whole continent of Hyrule, she traveled in the direction of Deku woods.


	2. Insert chapter title

Zelda walked into a giant forest, seeing nothing but trees and grass. Sensing she would soon be in combat, she hid and changed into her Persona: Sheik. Walking forward, she noticed a giant opening with a log as the pathway. She felt drawn to it, and walked over quietly. Both eyes moving constantly to make sure she was safe, she stood in front of the giant log, and looked inside, seeing a path with a few curves and what looked like weeds.

She started putting one foot In front of the other without realizing it and continued walking. Readying her dagger which was tied to her waist, she walked over to the weeds. She knew that Deku plants were prone to hide within these and strike when an unsuspecting victim isn't looking. Lurking closer, she looked down inside to see nothing. Before she could sigh from relief however, she was instantly hit by a blunt force and landed on her side. Looking quickly to see what attacked her, she saw a deformed Deku baba, with two heads was. She pulled her dagger out and block in time as both heads bit at her. Holding it steady, she removed needles from a pouch on the opposite of her dagger and stabbed their neck. The deku baba freaked out, letting go of the dagger which allowed Zelda a chance to escape. She threw down a Deku nut and disappeared with the flash.

Entering a clearing that the path led to, Zelda noticed a huge tree. Looking closer, she saw what looked like a Mustache, eyebrows, and even a nose. While she was processing this, she thought she had heard something. Stopping to listen, she noticed slight movement from the tree.

"O, Chosen hero. I know of why you venture into my forest and disguised the way you are. You have come for advice. I wish I could help, but I fear most of my knowledge has gone as time went on. The last bit of advice still in my memory is advice passed down since the beginning of time. If ever a river is too hot, travel to the sea of sand in search of winter. Now that I have helped you, I ask of you to return the favor. Within what is left o my body lives an evil creature. Strike it down as my last wish."

With this, The Deku tree opened his mouth, showing complete darkness with sounds escaping the hole. Zelda lit a torch, and walked inside. Not knowing what to expect, she kept her free hand on her dagger at all times. Looking around, she saw mini spiders all over the inside and vines growing within. Suddenly, she noticed it was harder to lift her feet and looked down to notice she was standing on a giant web over a hole. Lowering the torch, she caught the web on fire and casted Nayru's love so that the fire wouldn't damage her, or the fall.

Landing in water in darkness as the water put her torch out, she got to the surface. Thinking of what to do, she casted a bit of Din's fire into the air to light the room slightly. In front of her was a giant door that smelled of death. She swam to land, shaking some of the water off, and decided to rest there. Gathering some loose wood, she created a small fire and laid down, resting her head on hands and drifted off to sleep.

Zelda was a kid again, playing outside of the castle with Link who was wearing grass green tunic with a matching hood. They was playing tag, with Link being it. Zelda, running as fast as her dress would let her, tried to escape Link while laughing from the bottom of her heart. Link finally caught up and tagged her, and without hesitation, turned tail and ran. Zelda instantly started chasing after the laughing Link, and waited until she got close enough to tackle him. Tackling him a little too late, she caused both of them to tumble down a hill, causing more uproarious laughter. The both landed safely at the bottom, their laughter turning to giggles. Zelda looked up into Link's navy blue eyes and smiled. Not only did she save a homeless orphan, but she made a best friend in the process.

"You know, Link, I'm glad we are best friends. You're the only person I can trust." Zelda said while smiling at Link. Link, still learning how to speak, grunted and smiled back at Zelda. "Race you up the hill!" Zelda said while she started running up the hill with Link following behind.

Zelda woke up with a dim fire and something falling down her cheeks. When she placed her fingers there, she realized she was crying in her sleep. Missing Link a lot must've caused the tears to fall so easily. She tried to stop but the more she thought of him, the more tears fell. Eventually she started sobbing and screaming. She wanted Link back! Why not her, why him! These thoughts ran through her mind fast as more tears fell.

Zelda sat there for about an hour crying before she was able to finally collect herself together and start on her mission. She knew behind the giant door of which stood in front of her was the creature of which the Great Deku tree told her about. She walked up, placed both hands on it, and lifted with all her strength. Opening it, she walked into a misty room with pillars.

Looking up, she saw what she what she thought was just a glowing orb but then a black dot appeared in the center and she realized it was an eye. Jumping back right as the creature on the roof fell down, she readied her dagger and studied what she could of her opponent in the dimly lit room. A spider like creature with a single eye and 4 arms, she decided to aim directly for the eye, and thus the battle began.


	3. Vomiting

Zelda instantly ran over to the side to avoid a head butt from Gohma. She reached for her dagger only to have spider web hit her arm and land on the stone wall beside her. Struggling for a moment, she eventually broke free but not fast enough for Gohma was able to ram her. Coughing with the little air in her lungs, Zelda fell to the ground. Gohma rose up and her eye turned red, and Zelda stole this opportunity. Acting fast, she clenched her fist and punched Gohma's eyes, causing her to fall to the ground.

Zelda scooted sideways and ran about 20 feet before she kneeled down to catch her breath. That hit from Gohma did some heavy damage. When she was almost finished catching her breath, she felt something beside her. Looking quickly, she saw Gohma larvae and jumped sideways. Her arm still slightly damaged, she reached for her dagger. She had to go on the offensive quickly or else she would be 6 feet underground.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she closed her eyes and listened. Hearing a scuffling sound nearby, she threw a needle. She heard a little more scuffling before a small thump. Knowing she killed the only Larvae, she opened her eyes only to see a giant red eye right in front of her. That is when Gohma slammed her whole body onto her, pinning her to the ground. Opening her mouth and bearing her fangs, she bit Zelda on the arm, injecting her with poison. Zelda used her free hand to finally grab her dagger, stab Gohma in the eye, and escape. Limping from a gash on her leg, Zelda backed away to watch Gohma bleed out from her eye. Walking forward, she grabbed her dagger and walked out of the deku tree.

Zelda walked out of his mouth, looking pale. She knew the poison would soon take her life, and she shed a few tears for she knew that she would never save Link. As she kept walking, she heard thundering voice.

"O child of the royal family, why is it that you weep so silently? Is it the poison of which is coursing through your veins as we speak?" The great deku tree asked. Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Take one of the few leaves of which I have left, and rub it where the wound was inflicted. It should be enough to heal, and thank you. Young hero, good luck on your journey."

With this, Zelda bowed in respect and grabbed a leaf. Rubbing it on the wound as the Deku tree lost his color, she felt the poison leaving her body, but with a price. Seconds after she rubbed the wound, she fell to her knees as vomit flew out of her mouth. More vomit shooting out as she grabs her stomach trying to stop it. After 10 minutes of vomiting, she rowed onto her side and moaned. The price was paid, and she could still save Link.


	4. Sorry for delay

Zelda was walking across hyrule field, an hour from the Kokiri forest, when the sun started to go down. She knew that if she wasn't careful by nightfall, she might be fighting the whole night with no rest. Looking around quickly, she saw an abnormally large tree. Checking to sun and seeing that it was almost completely fallen, she walked over to hit and jumped onto the lowest branch which was 30 feet up.

She knew this was a perfect place to rest for the night so she laid down a couple of things and laid back. Having already eaten at the feast held by the habitants of the forest, the Kokiri, she just laid her eyes down and drifted into a deep nightmare. Within her nightmare, she felt as if someone had her hands chained to a wall and completely out stretched. Her legs dangling within mid-air as she stared into darkness. A small light slowly crept its way to her, showing a figure within the shadows with dark red eyes.

She felt her body start to numb as the figure crept closer. Suddenly, she woke up on the branch. Whatever was within her dream was harming Link. She jumped down quickly and sprinted towards Kakarito village and into a house owned by Impa. There, she changed into her princess form but with a normal outfit as to not get her royal dress dirty. She then walked over to the guard who kept the gate to the volcano shut, and asked to get in. He agreed and the gate opened. She went up and around the corner before changing back into her Sheikah form and sprinting even more. She reached the goron city within minutes and instantly walked over to Darunia and told him everything. He understood instantly and hander her clothing made to resist fire. She exited into a private room, changed, and ran into the heart of the volcano.

After looking around for an hour, Zelda found a hidden passage and instantly went in. She had no time to waste, Link was in trouble and it was up to her to save him. She would climb any mountain, swim in any body of water, and fight any enemy. She was going to save Link, even at the cost of her own very life.


End file.
